


Nudist Weekend

by WildThingPoorBoy



Series: Miraculous Smut Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Anarka takes Luka and Juleka on vacation to a nudist resort, but when they get there, the siblings can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Luka Couffaine
Series: Miraculous Smut Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803295
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Friday

“Isn’t this amazing?” Anarka asked her children. “The beach is pristine and the weather is perfect.”

Luka and Juleka set down their bags onto the bed. The one single bed that they noticed in the two bedroom beach house. House might be a stretch. It was more of a beach shack really. Positioned in the perfect spot in the corner of the beach surrounded by enough trees to provide shade, the wooden shack creaked as the breeze blew by.

“Did we always have a two bedroom? How are we going to do this?” Juleka asked.

“Oh, right,” Anarka replied. “You two were much smaller back then. It was a lot easier for you two to share a king size bed before. My little ones grow up so fast.”

Luka chuckled. His mother wasn’t wrong. Now at the latter end of high school, they had both grown into a couple of attractive teenagers; him and his sister. Juleka gave her brother a pensive look.

“It’s fine,” he said. “It’s only for the weekend. It won’t be that bad.”

“That’s the spirit,” his mother said. Anarka shed off her black coat and tossed it into her room. “Time to get ready. This is an  _ au naturel _ resort after all, and I want to look presentable for all my nude friends.”

With that, she disappeared into the hallway with only the sounds of clothes being tossed alerting the siblings to her presence. 

“I guess we should too,” Luka said.

“Do we have too?” Juleka asked.

“It is a nudist resort,” Luka shrugged. “It’d be weird if we weren’t. Besides, I’ll be right beside you the whole time. Would that help?”

“Yeah, it would.” Juleka smiled and nodded.

The mood had gone from calm to awkward when the siblings noticed that they had already stripped all of their outerwear. Each let out a nervous chuckle to break the tension before turning their backs to each other. Piece by piece, clothing was peeled off and dropped into opposite corners of the room. Luka had been the first to finish with only a few bracelets left on his wrists. 

“If you’re ready, we’ll swing by and say hi to everyone. Then we’ll grab something to eat,” he said to some long black hair on the other side of the room.

“Sounds good.” Juleka turned around and both siblings now faced each other.

Luka’s eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. When his mother had said that they had grown, she meant it. Luka’s baby sister was now becoming a beauty of a woman. Her legs had grown long with smooth pale skin. They reached to her hips and onto her hourglass figure that perfectly showed off her perky breasts. 

Juleka turned away. Luka blinked and turned. Did she catch him staring?

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s fine,” she said. “Lead the way.”

Luka nodded and went ahead in front of her. Truth be told, Juleka didn’t know he was staring. She was too busy looking back at him to notice. Her brother had grown tall with a fine body. Slender but not skinny. She had to turn away to stop herself from staring at his crotch. His penis had gotten a lot bigger since the last time she saw it with a set of balls to match. And all that hair. Juleka peeked down at her own groin as she followed her brother. She was trimmed, but he wasn’t. Did all boys let it grow or was it just Luka? She shook her head.

“That was some dinner, huh?” Luka asked. He set his bag of trinkets he had been given next to his bag. He crawled over to his side of the bed and laid on his back. Luka looked over to see his sister brushing her hair with an agitated look on her face.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. “Didn’t you have a good time?”

“It was fine,” she said, putting her hairbrush down. She sat on the bed next to him. “It was just kind of embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry about it. Everyone was naked, not just us. Plus, you had some of your hair cover your boobs, right? So it wasn’t that bad,” he tried to comfort her.

“Not that,” she snapped. “You...you kept getting a hard on.”

“What?” he asked. “And how would you know that? Did you keep looking at it?”

“It’s kinda hard not to when it’s always up like that. It was embarrassing. The other men were able to control themselves. You were the only one who kept getting stiff every five minutes.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Luka sat up. “It just happened. Everyone was naked and there were so many women there and I haven’t had the chance to...you know.”

“Well, maybe do it next time before we go out,” Juleka huffed. “Oh jeez!”

Luka sat confused at her sudden cry for a second before he discovered the reason. All the talk about getting erect had made him erect. His penis stood up at attention not even two feet away from his sister.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ll take care of it.”

He grabbed his dick and started to jerk off.

“Here?” Juleka asked, trying not to look at it.

“I just want to do it quickly.”

That’s what he had said, but to no avail. Pumping away at his hand had accomplished nothing. Luka tried looking over to see if he could peek at his sister’s naked body, but it was difficult to see since the sun had gone down.

“Mom’s not back yet, right?” he asked. “Could you help me out?”

Juleka didn’t answer or even move for a bit. She sat on the corner of the bed for a minute before crawling towards him.

“Just do it quickly,” she said.

Luka nodded. As his eyes adjusted, he could see his sister’s naked body get closer to his. She leaned over his dick and stroked it with one hand. Juleka picked up the pace, hoping to get him to finish, but instead she felt it grow harder and throb in her hand.

“Put your lips on it,” Luka said. “Please.”

Juleka hesitated for a second. She closed her eyes and put her lips around the head. Her tongue flicked around the slit, and Luka squirmed underneath her. Juleka pushed her head down, taking more of her brother’s dick in her mouth. She stopped for a moment before pulling back and going down again. Each time Juleka would take more and more of her brother’s cock in her mouth until she had found a steady rhythm.

Luka moved his sister’s hair to one side to get a good view. Now he could truly admire her long legs from a different angle. He had his eyes focused on his sister’s perky bottom while enjoying the warmth from her mouth. His toes curled as he got closer to his release.

“Jules,” he tried to warn her. It didn’t matter. His sister bobbed her head, pumping her brother’s cum down her throat, making sure not to spill any onto the bed. Slurping noises were followed by a pop as Juleka pulled away from her brother’s dick. 

The two teens stayed sitting on the bed, catching their breath.

“Juleka, that was incredible,” Luka huffed.

“Yeah,” was all she could say. Juleka sat looking at her brother’s cock, wondering what had gotten into her. She didn’t even like boys.

“Hey,” Luka said, breaking his sister out of her trance. “Let me do you.”

Luka patted the empty space beside him, and Juleka laid down where Luka once did. Juleka clasped her hands around her breasts and spread her legs for her brother. She saw his head dip down before staring up at the ceiling. It did take long for Juleka to feel her brother’s fingers prodding her most sensitive area. His thumbs spreading her pussy open made her let out a small moan. She bit her lip in anticipation. She knew what was coming next.

It hit her like a jolt throughout her body. The pleasure started from the tip of her toes and crawled up. She had masturbated before with pens and pillows, but this was different. This was a slimy wet tongue going across her folds. It went in and twisted inside her. Juleka pinched her nipples as goosebumps appeared. She couldn’t think if her brother had ever done this before. She couldn’t even think at all. Moans echoed as Luka’s lip touched her and hummed. Her legs kicked as her orgasm went over her like a wave.

Right when she regained her senses, her brother towered over her. They locked eyes. The air had changed. They had crossed the line and didn’t want to go back.

“Jules,” he said. “I want to. Can I?”

Juleka nodded.

Luka looks down for a moment, making sure to guide it in. He pushes forward when he finds her entrance. His sister gasps as her brother’s cock fills her deep inside. She spreads her legs as he brings his together. Luka locked his arms straight as Juleka held on to him. He started slow, sliding his cocking into his sister’s slick pussy. 

Luka kept thrusting. He kept going faster until the sound of two teen siblings breathing heavily were replaced with the sounds of the bed creaking. Juleka’s moans grew louder and louder matched by her brother’s grunts. 

The teens couldn’t tell you how long they were fucking, but Luka’s own loud moan signaled his own climax.

“Juleka,” he warned. “I can’t stop. I’m gonna cum.”

Juleka held her brother tight. The feeling of his cum filling up her pussy brought her to her own climax with a scream that she was sure someone else on the beach could have heard.

Luka got off and rolled over besides his sister. They both stared at the ceiling, processing what had just occurred. It was minutes before either one said anything.

“So,” Luka started, “Did you like that?”

“Yeah,” Juleka said. “Did you?”

“Of course,” he answered.

Luka smiled as he felt his sister grab his hand and interlock their fingers.

“We can do this again?” he asked.

“Sure,” she answered. 

“We are on vacation.”


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Luka discover that ignoring the temptation of their bodies is too much when they have to see everyone else's bodies.

"It was good seeing you again," Luka said. He was just being friendly. Juleka stood beside him, her hair thrown forward to cover her breasts and her hands in front to cover her crotch. She didn't want to be rude, but she wasn't as social as her brother was. Everyone at the resort seemed to know them as soon as they introduced themselves, but she couldn't remember any of them.

"Yeah," she muttered. The older couple waved goodbye before leaving the teens to be. Juleka caught Luka's grin. He seemed to enjoy watching the older woman walk away from them. At least the growing erection was evidence of that.

"Hey," she said. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry," Luka said. "Why don't we take a walk on the beach? Get my mind off of things."

Juleka knew what he meant by things. Even though he had apologized the night before, Luka's eyes still wandered to the chests, groins and asses of any woman he found attractive. There wasn't any shortage of eye candy either. The resort's selective clientele made sure that everyone enjoyed their stay. No overabundance of overweight elderly men here. Gorgeous women with long legs and large breasts were common and easy to spot. Luka’s suggestion to walk by the beach should have been a clear sign for Juleka.

Instead, the beach was sparse with its visitors. The teen siblings spotted maybe two, three people sunbathing. Naked, of course. A small crowd of people were seen playing volleyball off in the distance, but it wasn’t enough to ease the teens’ concerns.

“Where is everyone?” Luka asked. His sister shrugged and pointed to a food stand.

“Let’s ask,” she suggested.

The siblings approached the counter to find it was also empty. Before anyone could ask, the two jumped at the sudden sound of a weary groan. The two crept around the stand. A small grove of trees blocked the view to the back of the stand. A little bit of pushing and shoving later, the two peeked behind to spot what they assumed was their missing food vendor. 

What they saw was a young man’s back and butt. In front of him was a young woman bent over so much her hands were on the floor supporting her. The young man grabbed his partner from behind and pounded into her. They seemed to try to keep their voices down. Luka and Juleka could barely hear their panting at the distance they were at. 

The siblings huddled together. Watching porn was one thing. Spying on strangers fucking in front of them was competely different. Maybe it was something in the air or the smell. Maybe it was the fact that they were naked and kept staring at naked bodies all day. 

Juleka turned as she felt something poke her butt. She looked down and saw her brother’s now full erection. His cock had gotten stiff and even twitched.

“Sorry, Jules,” he whispered, “But it’s just...they’re just right there.”

“I know,” she whispered back. Juleka closed her legs together. Her brother wasn’t the only one getting excited. She could feel her own privates getting hotter and wetter with excitement.

“Jules,” Luka said. “Remember what we did last night?”

Juleka nodded.

“Can we do it again?” he asked.

Juleka nodded.

Luka took her sister by the hand and they hurried back to their beach house. They walked quickly as they could without trying to draw any attention to themselves. Instead, the scene they had just witnessed kept playing over in their heads. The sight of other naked bodies passing them by as they made their way only fueled their excitement. The idea that all of these guests were using the resort to fuck anywhere they wanted on the beach was clouding all their thoughts. Even before they made it back, their breathing had already become heavy.

Relief came at the sight of their door at the corner of the beach. Luka swung the door open and pushed his sister inside. He slammed the door behind them before she could protest. Not that she would. Instead, Juleka pressed her hands against the wall and stuck her ass out. With her legs spread, Luka could see his sister’s pussy glisten a little. She had gotten so wet on the way over. She was just as excited as he was.

“Luka,” she pleaded looking over her shoulder. 

Without warning, Luka slapped his sister’s ass as hard as he could, earning a yelp from her. One hand on her hip. The other guiding his cock into his sister’s welcoming pussy. He pushed a little to make sure the head of his dick was in. Then with both hands on her hips, he shoved himself hard enough to push her against the wall. He started quickly. The entire beach house echoed with the sounds of flesh slapping. 

The siblings didn’t bother to hide their moans of pleasure. Juleka’s nails clawed against the wall as her brother’s thick cock slammed into her from behind. She gritted her teeth, looking down at the floor while her hair kept going in and out of view. Her brother was not faring any better. The sight of his dick disappearing into his sister’s heart shaped ass was too much for him. He threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling in a poor attempt to last longer. His entire body tensed as his grip on his sister’s hips got tighter (among other things). 

The teens exchanged moans and groans until finally their minds recovered enough to form words. Some words anyways.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Juleka stammered.

“Oh God, Jules,” Luka yelled. “Coming! Fuck, fuck, I’m coming!”

As much as he tried to warn his sister, Juleka had no reaction except to scream in pleasure as her brother slammed into her so hard that he had pressed her entire body against the wall in front of them.

The two growled as hot cum filled the teen goth’s tight pussy with some of it spilling onto the floor. The simultaneous orgasms rocked their bodies and robbed them of whatever strength and energy they had left. Luka fell forward onto his sister’s sweaty body and they both slid down to the floor. 

The teens curled up in a spooning position with Luka as the big spoon. His hands grabbing both of his sister’s boobs as they laid in the afterglow.

“Oh God,” Luka said. “That was so intense.”

“I know,” Juleka let out between breaths. “We shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t even like boys.”

“I know,” Luka repeated. “But we’re not going to stop, are we?”

Juleka turned around to face her brother. The siblings looked into each other’s eyes. And they saw each other. Each one had spent a lifetime supporting and caring for the other. Something about being in each other’s presence made the other feel safe, secure and comfortable. The thought went through both their minds: if this was so wrong, what made it feel so right?

“No,” Juleka said. “We’re not. Ever.”

The two wrapped each other in a tight embrace and shared a deep kiss normally intended for lovers, not siblings.

“I love you, Jules.”

“I love you, Luka.”

It took a few more seconds to realize that they were still on the floor right in front of the doorway. Not the most romantic of settings but top five. Maybe.

“Let’s go to bed.”


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Juleka solidify their new relationship.

Juleka hummed happily. Led by her brother, hand in hand, with a tote bag over her shoulder. The two smiled and waved at whoever greeted them, but no one was going to divert them from the day they had planned. They made their way across the beach back to their modest beach house. Their mother walked down the hallway once the teens were inside.

“There you are, my lovelies,” she said. “Where were you this morning? And what’s that bag?”

“Souvenirs from the gift shop,” answered Juleka. She cracked a knowing grin. Whatever was in the bag was from the gift show, but they weren’t souvenirs.

“Wonderful idea, my dear,” Anarka beamed. “I’m sorry we haven’t spent a lot of quality time together this weekend, but I didn’t realize how dearly I had missed all my old friends from the colony. It was just so freeing to be living in the nude. Avast, soon we must return to the clothed life of ‘normal’ society. We must return sooner than later.”

“Sounds great, mom,” Luka nodded. Luka smiled at his sister who turned away with a slight blush.

“Don’t forget to pack this afternoon,” Anarka reminded. “We’re heading back home tonight, but first I’m heading over to a party my friends are throwing in their cabin. What do you think of my outfit? Isn’t it stylish?”

Outfit was putting it generously, especially for one in a nudist resort. Anarka struck a pose for her children, but what her outfit wasn’t much of one. She stood bare with her breasts and her nether regions out in display. Her glasses remained. However her wrists and ankles were accessorized with thin, brightly colored bracelets and ribbons.

“As stylish as a nudist could be, I suppose,” Luka chuckled.

“Great, I’ll see you tonight. Love you both,” Anarka said before heading out the door.

The door closed behind them, and Luka pulled his sister in close.

“Hey,” he said, “You ready to do this?”

“More than anything,” she nodded.

The siblings rushed to their bedroom, making sure to lock the door. Juleka took a few of the items from the tote bag with her into the small bathroom while Luka took what was left. In the bathroom, Juleka prepped herself up in front of the mirror. Everything needed to be perfect. Her make up was done. Her hair was brushed. Her perfume was lightly sprayed on her neck. Lastly, Juleka squeezed out some lotion and rubbed it down on her tits, hips and ass. With a quick wash of her hands and a final look through in the mirror, she deemed herself ready.

“Luka,” she called out, emerging from the bathroom. “Ready?”

Juleka smiled at the sight. Her brother lying on his back on the bed. One hand behind his head. The other pumping his cock. She could see the shine on his dick and his hand from the warming lube they had bought earlier. He was ready. Juleka climbed onto the bed, meeting her brother face to face. 

The two kiss. It started slowly, softly. Juleka’s hands cupped her brother’s face. His own hands pulling her on top of his lap. Their lips kept meeting again and again until Luka broke the rhythm. His hand rubbing up and down his sister’s thighs and chest. His lips moving lower down to her neck.

Juleka let her eyes close, hoping that her sense of touch would heighten. She wanted to feel everything her brother was doing to her. His hands touching everywhere where no other boy had touched her before. The sensations causing her to moan and tremble at every kiss and poke.

“Jules,” Luka said, “I love you. Please let me.”

Luka motioned to his hips. Juleka looked down and could see his dick twitching beneath her. Juleka nodded. She raised herself up and with one hand guided her brother’s cock as she lowered herself onto him. She groaned as every inch filled her up. She pressed both hands on her brother’s chest.

“Holy crap,” Luka stammered. “Jules, you feel so good.”

Luka grabbed his sister’s tits and rocked his hips. Steady at first, but soon Juleka takes control. Her hips matched her brother’s until her hand went to her clit. Juleka bit her lip. She could feel something, something intense. Juleka sped up, increasing the tempo until she found the spot she was looking for. The sibling’s quiet beach bedroom filled with the sounds of bed creaking and teens moaning. 

Luka watched as his sister gave in to the pleasures of incest and worked his cock. He had never seen her so expressive before. 

“Jules,” he cried out. “Slow down. If you don’t, I can’t hold it.”

His warning fell on deaf ears as Juleka continued her frantic pace. Luka sat up and pulled her body close to his in an attempt to control the situation. Instead, Juleka held on to her brother to bounce on his dick to orgasim.

“Luka,” she screamed. Holding him tightly, Juleka’s orgasm rocked her body as she soon felt her own brother filling her pussy with his hot cum.They held onto each other while they shook in pleasure.

Moments later, Luka’s eyes met with his sisters. She held his face again for another kiss.

“We still got time,” she whispered.

“Yeah. We still got time,” he said, grabbing his sister by the buttocks.

Anarka stretched and yawned on the deck of her boat house.

“It’s nice to be home,” she said. Anarka raised a brow at her children. “What’s the matter you two? You’re awfully quiet and fidgety.”

“I don’t know,” answered Luka. “Guess we’re not used to wearing clothes after the weekend away.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Juleka agreed.

“I know exactly what you mean, boyo,” Anarka said. “It’s hard adjusting to the loss of such a beautiful freedom. How about this? As long as we don’t have company over, just go ahead and lose whatever britches you want. If that’s okay with all of you.”

“Sounds good,” Luka chirped.

“Well as long as it's just us, I guess I don’t mind it,” Juleka muttered.

“Wonderful, so long as we don’t get caught. In that case, I’m heading below deck. Order whatever you want for dinner.” Anarka hurried to her room.

The teens followed slowly afterwards, trying not to be obvious.

“You heard mom,” Luka said, “The only question left is my room or yours?”

“Yours!” With that, Juleka pulled off her shirt and tossed it at her brother before making a dash to his room. Luka chased after his sister, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends is the end of the story and the beginning of the Luka/Juleka relationship. Thanks for reading. You can hit me up on Twitter @WildThingPB or leave an ask on tumblr at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com  
> This is a pairing I've wanted to do for a long time and it kinda feels good to be writing again. Hopefully this means I'll actually start finishing projects. Thanks again.


End file.
